


If My Tears Fall

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has to comfort his wife, but he will always be there for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Tears Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

If my tears fall come and hold me and never let me go. Hold me close so that all of my tears melt on your warm body that’s pressed so close to me to keep all of the nightmares in. You are my salvation, my saviour in the night that keeps the terrors from invading my brain and making my head burst.

When the tears fall the angels have come and they make me scream and kick out in the bed, you are the one to stroke my hair and kiss it all better.

If the tears fall I will always shoe you. I would never hide the secrets of my heart from you again. I will always let you see the tears that are falling down my face so that you could wipe the, away. So I could bury my face and wipe my tears on your strong hands that are always there to catch me. Always there to support me when I'm tired. Always cradling my head when we kiss. Always there to guide me when we walk. Always there to hold my hand when we snuggle or when we run through the stars or just when we’re together. 

If my tears fall I know you’ll be there to catch them. You’re always there for me, if I fall or just need a hug. And if I cry I know you’ll be there faster than anything. If I'm hurt or ill I know you’d never leave me side, first there and last to leave. 

If my tears fall because I'm happy it’ll be because you've made me smile. You make me smile more than anybody in the world. More than cartons, more than slapstick, more than River and far more than the Doctor. You are the sun that brightens up my life. You are my ray of hope that keeps me going when the monsters come. 

If the tears fall I know I can always count on you. You are the reason I smile and the reason I don’t cry as often as I would.

If the tears fall I can rely on you to save me. Rory Williams you are my hero and I couldn't live without you. I love you from the depths of my heart to the end of the universe. 

Even if my tears fall, I still love you.


End file.
